the_replacementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carnie Dearest
"Carnie Dearest" is the tenth episode of the first season of ''The Replacements''. Synopsis Todd replaces the carnival manager with a street gambler, then he runs away with the carnival. Plot The carnival is in town. Todd uses his ninja skills to sneak out. All guests must be accompanied by a parent or guardian, so Todd tries to pass Shelton off as his father. He tries to convince the manager that Shelton has a growth disorder. The manager doesn’t buy that Shelton is Todd's father, so he turns Todd away. Ironically, the manager believed the story about the growth disorder, and he gives Shelton a lifetime pass. Todd arrives home to find Riley in his room. She chastises Todd for sneaking out. Agent K forbid Todd from going to the carnival because she doesn’t like carnivals. Todd tells Riley that he didn't even get to go inside. When Riley questions why a carny wouldn’t encourage this kind of behavior, Todd calls Fleemco to replace the carny. Fleemco lures the carnival manager away by inviting him to judge the Miss Pumpkin and Pig Pageant. They replace the manager with a three-card-monte-playing street hustler. The next night, Todd has a blast at the carnival. Todd wants to stay a while longer. The carny presents a special contract that would allow Todd to sign his life over to the carnival. Todd signs the document without reading it. Around the same time, Riley noticed that Todd snuck out again, and she goes to pick up Todd. The carny forces Riley to play a game of three-card monte using Todd’s release forms. She picks the wrong one, and now the carnival owns Riley. The Darings get handcuffed and transported in a carnival caravan. Riley convinces herself that her parents are out looking for her; in fact, Agent K and Dick spend two days without even noticing. The carny puts the Darings to work. Todd mops up the vomit in the Vomitron and cleans the tiger cage, while Riley sells deep fried food. Todd regrets joining the carnival. Meanwhile, Agent K and Dick realize their kids are missing. C.A.R. knew all along; he wanted to see how oblivious Agent K and Dick were. That night, the carnies catch the Darings trying to escape. C.A.R., Agent K, and Dick arrive to rescue Todd and Riley. Agent K is about to explain why she didn’t want Todd to go to the carnival, but then she discovers that he signed the carny contract. The carny contract is one of the most binding contracts in the world. There is only one way out: a midway competition, where the challengers must win three trials. If the carnies win, the challengers must join the carnival. Round one is the milk bottle toss. Riley’s ball ricochets off a trash can and knocks over every stack of bottles. Round two is the Vomitron challenge. The Human Trash Can intimidates Dick Daring by eating moldy pizza; Dick counters by consuming old cotton candy, a half-eaten corn dog, and expired milk. This is enough for the Human Trash Can to tap out. The final challenge is the head carny’s signature game, three-card monte. Agent K finds the queen; it was up the head carny’s sleeve the entire time. The carnies sulk off in defeat. Agent K recognized that trick because she, too, ran away with the carnival as a child. She didn’t want Todd to make the same mistake she made. Notes *When Todd gets flung out of the Vomitron, the warning "Do Not Stand Here" changes to "Do Not Stand." *When Riley sees a tiger carrying Todd in his mouth, Todd’s mouth disappears for a split second. Category:Episodes Category:Season One